Barn Button
This feature appeared in the game on March 30, 2010 in the toolbar next to the Avatar Customization Button following the disappearance of the Map Button. When clicked one of two actions will occur depending upon if there is already a barn on the island. When clicked prior to owning a barn, it will open the shop to the decorations section, where players can purchase a Barn for 500 c, giving 5xp. The Barn is unlocked at level 4. Once you buy the barn, you cannot sell, store or delete it. ''The barn requires a large amount of space (equivalent to four plots of land), so keep that in mind when you purchase. Players are limited to having only one barn due to the properties the barn has. If players attempt to purchase a second barn, a pop-up will appear telling them "You're limited to one Barn on your island at a time!". After buying the barn, clicking the icon on the toolbar will have the same effect of clicking the actual barn and take you to the barn menu where you can rename your animals and move your animals inside or outside the barn. The barn can also be turned 90 degrees left or right. The animals you see on the barn menu are ordered according to how much experience they have. Animals with less experience will come first, and animals with more experience will come last. If animals have the same amount of experience, they will be listed alphabetically according to their name. After purchasing the barn, hovering over your animals will show a bubble with your animal's name, three hearts, the animal's experience meter and the timer that counts down until the harvest. You can check how much experience your animal has by opening the barn and hovering over the experience meter there. The barn is still a decoration, which means it can be hidden with the Shift-D keyboard command if it is blocking anything from view. Moving Animals Animals can be moved in, either using the Move Tool and picking up the animal then clicking the Barn Button on your toolbar, just as if you were moving a tree or decoration into storage. Animals can only be stored in the Barn. They cannot be stored under the regular storage tab in the inventory. If you already have animals in storage, then they will remain there until you decide to move them. The other method is to click on the barn and on the tab "Outside", click the "Move" button that will transfer the animal into storage. The first method is best if you want to move only one specific animal. The second is best if you are moving a large quantity of animals in and out. You can check how many animals you are allowed by looking at the bottom right of the barn menu under the "Outside" tab. You can also see how many animals you have out, as it displays as a fraction. Under the "Barn" tab, it shows merely the number of animals stored away in the lower right. Pets such as the Lost Dog, Lost Cat, Lost Rabbit and Kangaroo can be moved into the barn, named and brushed after an update on April 8, 2010. Harvesting Animals cannot be moved in when they are ready to harvest. They must be moved in when they are not sparkling. Animals inside the barn will have their timers "frozen", ''meaning they cannot be harvested, nor will they become harvestable while inside the barn. This means that if you put a kiwi into the barn with 2 hours and 12 minutes left, and take the kiwi out 2 days later, the timer will be frozen at 2 hours and 12 minutes and then will continue counting down from there. The same applies for their heart meters, they will not count down and will remain frozen. However, the barn menu will display how long an animal has until it is ready for harvest when players hover their cursor over the animal's picture. It does not matter if the animal is under the "Outside" or the "Barn" tab. Naming Animals Purchasing the barn will allow you to name all of your animals, regardless of whether they are inside or outside of the barn. Neighbors will be able to see what you named them if your animals are outside of the barn. (Neighbors cannot open your barn to see the animals inside.) Animals can have names up to 30 characters long, including numbers and spaces. You can name more than 1 animal the same name if you wanted to. You cannot name animals while in fullscreen mode because keyboard commands do not function while in fullscreen mode. When you name an animal, make sure to press the Save button or else the name won't be saved. Players will have to close the barn menu they have open to press the Save button. After naming your animals, they will not appear with names on the Shift-M map. A kiwi will still appear as a Kiwi and so on. Animal Limit :Main article: Animal Limit Purchasing the barn will immediately increase your animal limit by 2 above what it normally is for your level. For each subsequent upgrade you apply to your barn, it will increase your animal limit further by another two slots, to the maximum of 10 slots above the normal animal limit when the barn is fully upgraded to level 5. Animals inside the barn do not count towards the animal limit. The limit is only applied to animals outside the barn, on the island, which means you can theoretically have millions of animals inside the barn. Keep in mind that pets do not count towards the animal limit. Upgrading Barn The barn can be upgraded to a better appearance and provide more animal slots above the normal Animal Limit on a player's island. (This means it affects the number of animals allowed outside the barn, not inside.) Players can start the process of upgrading by clicking on their barn to open the menu, then clicking the "Upgrades" button above. There are a total of 5 barn appearances, making 4 upgrades. Materials Materials are obtained by having friends send them to you via the free gifts system or by purchasing them in the shop. If players choose to gift them, they can then go their normal gift accepting place to accept the gifts. The gifts will appear in the in-game gift box, where they can then click "Use" and add it to their collection to start the process of upgrading it. The materials are also found in the shop under the "Boosts" tab. Purchasing them will immediately add them to the collection, they do not go to the gift box or storage. Purchasing will also avoid the hassle of having to remind and ask friends to send gifts, or berate them for sending the wrong one. Purchasing also means players can avoid having to add neighbors just to collect supplies. Players can check how many of each supplies they have used up and how many they still need by clicking on the Barn to open the menu, then clicking the "Upgrades" button. If a player were to click the "Use" button on a material item in their gift before they bought a barn, they will receive an error message telling them they need to get a barn first. Upgrades Once you have collected all the supplies, open the barn menu, click the "Upgrades" button and then you will be able to "Redeem All" your supplies for a new barn! The new barn will take up the same amount of space as the old barn. It will not require more space. You do not get to keep old barns. Once the barn is level 5, the "Upgrades" button will disappear from the menu. Players can "mix and match". They can choose to buy some of their materials from the shop to make it less time and energy consuming, and some from gifts from their friends to make the project less expensive. It does not have to be entirely one way or the other. You will need a total of 44 of each of the supplies to upgrade from level 1 to 5. This means a grand total of 220 supplies need to be collected or bought. If players choose to buy all their barn upgrades, it will cost 3300 Meteor Credits in total. There is no time limit on how long you take to complete upgrading your barn. Achievement Fully upgrading your barn to level 5 gains you the Green Constructor Achievement. Barn Skins Barn skins allow you to change the appearance of your Barn. They can be purchased in the Shop once your Barn is fully upgraded. To change skins you must find the skin you want in your storage and click the Use button. A popup will ask you 'Would you like to replace your current barn with this barn?' click the green check to change your barn. You can change the appearance of your barn as often as you wish. Upgrading Animals :Main article: Upgrading Animals Having a barn allows you to upgrade your animals' level through filling their heart icons and gaining animal XP. Your animals' levels are separate from your own. They get their own small experience bar and gold star that displays their levels. You can see this when you hover over the animal to view the information bubble or open the barn menu. Trivia *The first day the Barn upgrading Achievement was released, it had the same image as the Feline Friend Achievement and was called the "Barnyard Bumpkin" achievement. *Before an update on April 8, 2010, pets could not be brushed, named or moved into the barn. *Brushing animals used to not give experience for the players, only to the animals. Gallery of Pictures Flamingoheart.jpg|A flamingo with all three hearts full. Barncontents.jpg|The old barn page. Notice the rename and move buttons next to each animal. Barn.png|The level 1 makeshift barn as it appears on your island. File:Redeem_Barn.png|Redeeming a barn upgrade. Barnyard bumpkin.png|The Green Constructor achievement picture. File:Pet_Sitter.gif|The Pet Sitter achievement picture. See Also *Upgrading Crops *Upgrading Recipes References Category:Tool Bar Category:Game Play & Rules